Huir de la locura
by unnombrecualquiera
Summary: ¡El doctor Cox y el conserje están escuchando una voz en sus cabezas! y no, no están locos (o al menos, no más de lo normal) esta solo intentará salvarlos a ellos, a sus compañeros de aventuras(J.D, Elliot, Turk y Carla) y a la humanidad de unos demonios escapados del infierno
1. Chapter 1

1º capitulo

Había sido un día muy malo para el novato en el hospital, había estado sobresaturado por todos los pacientes que tenia y además había perdido a un paciente al que se había apegado mucho, aun cuando yo lo reñí por hacerlo desde el principio, aunque he de admitir, que esta vez he pecado de hipócrita. El chico que murió, tenía 16 años, era un chico muy alegre y jovial al que no habíamos podido diagnosticar, la verdad, es que por toda la energía que tenia y lo alegre que era, me recordaba mucho al novato.

Ahora estoy aquí en un bar con él, al cual me lo he llevado para que ahogue sus penas en el alcohol, al principio me pareció extraño que no montase un espectáculo ni se pusiese a gritar a los cuatro vientos que le había dicho de ir a tomar una cerveza, pero, bien pensado, es porque está afectado.

¿Quién iba a decir que iba extrañar la alegría de la que siempre me quejaba?

Yo iba por mi segundo Whisky, mientras que el, después de una mirada asesina, iba por su primera cerveza, mire el reloj y vi que era las 12 de la noche y vale, mañana no trabajábamos ninguno de los dos, yo por que libraba y el por qué acababa de salir de una guardia de 32 horas, pero igualmente nos hacía falta descansar, por lo menos al novato.

- Venga es hora de irnos" dije dejando un billete de 10 dólares encima de la barra

- Vale, gracias por esto" me dijo J.D. mientras salía por la puerta

- ¡eh! Deja las cursiladas o te vuelves andando" gruñí llegando al coche

- Dr. Cox, no creo que sea buena idea eso de coger el coche… después de beber…"me dijo el

- ¿por qué?" contesté" no estoy borracho

- Ya bueno…" me dijo él con nerviosismo" borracho no, pero un poco achispado sí… será mejor que lo deje aquí y mañana lo recoja

- No me parece buena idea el dejar aquí MI coche, Rose, el que tú con una cerveza estés algo contento, no significa que yo a la fuerza también, ahora claro está, tu eres una chica" le grité

- Sí, lo de siempre, soy una chica, pego como una niña y soy muy débil y todo lo que quiera, pero no está en las mejores condiciones para coger un coche y no le voy a dejar hacerlo" me contestó el

- Oh, mirad todos aquí" grité" Carol se ha tomado una cerveza y le han crecido un par de huevos. Vale, tu ganas, pero mañana me traes tu a por él, y más te vale no traer el casc"bello, ¿Me has escuchado, Rachel?" terminé, en el fondo estaba deacuerdo con él, pero por nada del mundo se lo iba a decir.

Amos empezamos a andar hacia nuestras respectivas casas, cuando llevábamos unos diez minutos, note algo extraño, no sé que podía ser, pero fuese lo que fuese, no me gustaba nada. Miré al novato a ver si él había notado algo, pero él estaba hablando de Barbie. Al momento nos pasaron un par de perros corriendo desde la dirección de la que veníamos, como si la vida les fuese en ello.

- Corred, escuche un susurro, me pare y mire a mi alrededor para ver quien había sido

- ¿Qué hace, Dr. Cox?" me pregunto J.D. perplejo

- ¿No has escuchado el susurro?" le pregunté

- No…" me contestó el mirando fijamente

- No sé, me lo habré imaginado" dije, realmente estaba empezando a dudar sobre si de verdad estaba algo borracho, volví a tener esa sensación de que algo iba a pasar

- Corred ya" susurro de nuevo la voz" ya vienen

Mire hacia atrás y vi que en la calle se estaban apagando las luces de las farolas y que había una especie de nube que estaba acercándose a nosotros.

- Novato corre" dije, aunque no le di tiempo a reaccionar, ya que lo agarré del brazo y empecé a correr por nuestras vidas, y sí, literalmente por nuestras vidas, ya que se escuchaban gritos de terror y dolor por la zona donde estaba la nube.

- Dr. Cox ¿Dónde vamos?" me preguntó con voz asustada" ¿y qué son esos gritos?

- No lo sé, y no nos vamos a detener para averiguarlo, solo sigue corriendo" contesté mientras lo agarraba más fuerte y seguía corriendo.

- Girad a la derecha" susurro de nuevo la voz

Miré en la dirección donde nos decía la voz que teníamos que girar y giré hacia allí arrastrando conmigo a J.D. Vale, le estaba haciendo caso a una voz, que bien podría ser mi subconsciente o mi propia mente que estaba jugando conmigo, pero decidí seguir mi instinto y le hice caso.

Seguimos corriendo a lo largo de la calle por la que nos habíamos metido buscando un sitio donde poder refugiarnos.

- Meteos en el callejón estrecho por el que vais a pasar y escondeos y no hagáis ningún ruido, os pueden escuchar" dijo el susurro

Por un momento lo estuve dudando, pero decidí hacerle caso, la verdad es que estaba cansado y por los jadeos del novato, el no estaba mucho mejor, vi el callejón y un contenedor de metal en él y sin dudarlo me dirigí, llevando conmigo al novato, hacia allí.

- ¿Por qué nos paramos?" me pregunto el aterrorizado

- J.D." dije mirándolo seriamente, sabía que me haría caso, ya que solo le llamo así cuando pasa algo realmente serio." vamos a ocultarnos aquí, no hagas ningún ruido" le mire fijamente y note que estaba temblando" ¿me has escuchado?" el me asintió, por lo que nos ocultamos detrás de los contenedores lo mejor posible, de tal manera que el quedo justo detrás mía.

La nube se acercaba cada vez más, recé a todos los dioses, por que siguieran de largo y no nos descubriesen, y entonces los vi, era un ejército vestido de negro, con espadas manchadas de sangre, siguiendo a uno de ellos, que iba montado en un caballo. Supuse que estas espadas, las estaban utilizando para matar a la gente, y a juzgar por que el novato me agarró más fuerte del brazo y soltó un pequeño gemido, el también lo había pensado.

- Shhh, no hagáis ruido" dijo la voz

Le tape al novato la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra le hice un gesto para que no hiciera ruido.


	2. Chapter 2

2º Capitulo

Hoy había sido un día un poco raro, habían venido muchos más pacientes de lo normal, y casi todos ellos con cortes o heridas. Hasta el punto de no hacerle bromas a Scooter, ya que estaba en una guardia de 32 horas y que estaba sobresaturado de trabajo, la verdad es que me sabía mal desconcentrarle.

Fui a ver cómo le iba en el trabajo, a ver si con un poco de suerte podía hacerle una bromilla y quitarme el mono, aquello era ya un vicio como el de un fumador con el tabaco.

Caminé a la tercera planta, en la cual se encontraba con el Dr. Cox atendiendo a Cody, un chico de unos 16 años, que había ingresado hace unos días con una fiebre muy alta, la cual no conseguían bajar. ¿Qué clase de conserje seria si no supiera lo que se cocía por el patio?

Vi a la Doctora Rubia atendiendo un código azul, la verdad es que me gustaba, era amable y simpática conmigo, pero sabía, bueno mejor dicho lo sabían todos, menos ella y Scooter que los dos médicos, tarde o temprano acabarían juntos definitivamente.

Vi a la enfermera gruñona y su esposo discutiendo sobre la boda. Esos dos siempre estaban igual, pero en el fondo se quieren mucho

Una vez en la U.C.I los vi, aunque a juzgar por la conversación que tenia con el médico enfadado, la cosa no iba bien

- Novato, hiciste lo que pudiste" le decía el Dr. Cox" diablos, es por eso por lo que te digo que no te apegues a los pacientes, Carol

Scooter se dio la vuelta y se alejo de él, al pasar por mi lado abrí la boca para preguntarle qué, que había pasado.

- Ahora no, por favor" me dijo, y me sorprendió verle lágrimas en los ojos, y mirando su buscador, el cual estaba pitando" joder otro código" dijo corriendo por el pasillo, la verdad es que no me sorprendió que creyese que lo iba a molestar.

- Novato, cuando acabes con ese paciente, vamos a tomarnos algo, te vendrá bien tomar un poco el aire" dijo el Dr. Cox corriendo con el motorista

- Debe de haber muerto el chico" me dije

Empecé a tener una sensación un poco extraña al cabo de un rato, me dirigí a la salida y me quede esperando a que mi jornada de trabajo acabase, me sorprendió al ver a unos animales corriendo, como huyendo por las calles. Cuando acabe mi jornada, me puse a caminar hacia mi casa y vi a lo lejos a los amigos de J.D

- Huid, salvaros…"susurro una voz, decidió no hacerle caso" Corred, huid" esta vez más fuerte.

Alce la vista y vi las farolas apagándose y a los pájaros huyendo de allí haciendo mucho ruido y una nube dirigiéndose hacia el y por consecuencia a los tres médicos que iban por delante de él. E hizo algo, por lo que sabía que los médicos se enfadarían, pero que les salvaría la vida. Que no fuese medico no implica que no pueda salvar a nadie.

Salió corriendo hacia los médicos y cogió en volandas a la doctora Ried y siguió corriendo

- Ahh" grito ella

Y como era de esperar sus amigos corrieron en su ayuda, así por lo menos los alejaría del peligro

- ¡Elliot!" grito Carla

- Eh tu, suéltala" grito Turk

Cuando estaban algo alejados de la nube, la soltó y la ayudo a levantarse, caballero ante todo, se dijo

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?" pregunto Elliot

- ¿Elliot, estás bien?" pregunto Turk" ¿de qué vas, tío?

- ¿Eres tonto o que te pasa?" me grito Carla

- A ver, respondiendo a las preguntas, no, no soy tonto, voy de alguien que os quiere salvar y lo he hecho por que se que es la única manera de haceros huir de eso"señalo a la nube

- ¿Qué coño es eso? Pregunto Carla mirando hacia la nube

- Ni lo sé, ni me importa, pero sea lo que sea, es peligrosa" dijo Turk

- Esos gritos que se oyen… son de personas" dijo Elliot" deberíamos ir a ayudarles

- Corred, os mataran si os cogen" dijo la voz

- No, pero hay que correr, como nos coja esa nube, nos matarán" dije agarrando de nuevo a Elliot y corriendo, así me volví a asegurar que los otros dos me seguían

- Escondeos en el callejón y no hagáis ruido" de nuevo el susurro

- Chicos, vamos a escondernos en ese callejón y no hagáis ruido" les dije

- ¿Por qué te íbamos a hacer caso?" exclamó Turk

- Yo apoyo lo que el conserje ha dicho, vamos a escondernos hasta que pase esa cosa" dijo Carla

- ¡Bomboncito!" exclamó Turk

- Escondeos y callad" dijo la voz

- Va, no hay tiempo, a esconderse" dije y me los lleve al callejón

Allí escondidos vimos con horror, como un ejército de algo vestidos de negro, iban arrasando todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino

- Shhh no hagáis ruido


	3. Chapter 3

3º capitulo

Una vez el ejército terminó de pasar aparte la mano de la boca del novato

- ¿Q"Qué era eso?" susurró J.D.

- Corred a las alcantarillas" dijo la voz

- Novato, vamos a las alcantarillas, allí nos esconderemos" dije

- ¿Por qué allí?" preguntó él

- Me lo ha dicho la voz" dije, sabiendo lo que venía después

- ¿La voz, que voz?" me miro" ¿Esto es una broma de usted en conjunto con el conserje" miró a los lados" Han unido los frentes

- Por dios Phoebe, eres una paranoica" dije" esa voz nos ha salvado el culo un par de veces, créeme, le voy a hacer caso, así que andando" dije agarrándolo de nuevo y empezando a andar

- No quiero ir, Dr. Cox" dijo él, intentando soltarse de mi agarre

- No te voy a dejar aquí, princesa, así que arreando" exclamé y me lo lleve a la salida del alcantarilla más cercana

- Puaj, que asco" exclamo J.D. al bajar a las alcantarillas

- Lo sé, no es lugar para una princesa, Rapuncell, pero es lo que hay" dije riéndome viendo como él me ponía los ojos en blanco y hacia una mueca

- Dr. Cox…"dijo al cabo de unos minutos

- Dime" dije

- Sé que odia que me ponga cursi y en sí, que hable, pero gracias" dijo

- De nada, novato" dije" venga sigamos

- Mmm… ¿Dr. Cox?" dijo de nuevo

- Qué" gruñí

- Me estaba preguntando… ¿qué les habrá pasado a los demás?

- No lo sé" de verdad esperaba que estuviesen bien

- Al cabo de un rato escucharon pasos y voces, por lo que por instinto agarré al novato y lo acerqué a la pared haciéndole un gesto para que no hiciera ningún ruido ni hablase

- No sé donde puede estar" escuche decir

- ¿Qué era eso?" escuché

- No lo sé" esa era la voz del conserje, estaba seguro y las de antes eran de Carla y Barbie

- ¿Carla, Barbie, Mono?" pregunte en voz alta

- ¿Dr. Cox?" todos a la vez

- ¿Esta J.D. contigo?" pregunto Gandhi

- Sí, osito" dijo el novato

- Sí, tu novia está aquí" dije poniendo los ojos" por Dios Mónica

Después del reencuentro, las lagrimas y los abrazos los seis empezamos a ver las posibilidades de escapar que teníamos

;&nbs x

b p K vJ bsp; Escondeos y callad" dijo la voz

- Va, no hay tiempo, a esconderse" dije y me los lleve al callejón

Allí escondidos vimos con horror, como un ejército de algo vestidos de negro, iban arrasando todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino

- Shhh no hagáis ruido


	4. Chapter 4

3º capitulo

Una vez el ejército terminó de pasar aparte la mano de la boca del novato

- ¿Q"Qué era eso?" susurró J.D.

- Corred a las alcantarillas" dijo la voz

- Novato, vamos a las alcantarillas, allí nos esconderemos" dije

- ¿Por qué allí?" preguntó él

- Me lo ha dicho la voz" dije, sabiendo lo que venía después

- ¿La voz, que voz?" me miro" ¿Esto es una broma de usted en conjunto con el conserje" miró a los lados" Han unido los frentes

- Por dios Phoebe, eres una paranoica" dije" esa voz nos ha salvado el culo un par de veces, créeme, le voy a hacer caso, así que andando" dije agarrándolo de nuevo y empezando a andar

- No quiero ir, Dr. Cox" dijo él, intentando soltarse de mi agarre

- No te voy a dejar aquí, princesa, así que arreando" exclamé y me lo lleve a la salida del alcantarilla más cercana

- Puaj, que asco" exclamo J.D. al bajar a las alcantarillas

- Lo sé, no es lugar para una princesa, Rapuncell, pero es lo que hay" dije riéndome viendo como él me ponía los ojos en blanco y hacia una mueca

- Dr. Cox…"dijo al cabo de unos minutos

- Dime" dije

- Sé que odia que me ponga cursi y en sí, que hable, pero gracias" dijo

- De nada, novato" dije" venga sigamos

- Mmm… ¿Dr. Cox?" dijo de nuevo

- Qué" gruñí

- Me estaba preguntando… ¿qué les habrá pasado a los demás?

- No lo sé" de verdad esperaba que estuviesen bien

- Al cabo de un rato escucharon pasos y voces, por lo que por instinto agarré al novato y lo acerqué a la pared haciéndole un gesto para que no hiciera ningún ruido ni hablase

- No sé donde puede estar" escuche decir

- ¿Qué era eso?" escuché

- No lo sé" esa era la voz del conserje, estaba seguro y las de antes eran de Carla y Barbie

- ¿Carla, Barbie, Mono?" pregunte en voz alta

- ¿Dr. Cox?" todos a la vez

- ¿Esta J.D. contigo?" pregunto Gandhi

- Sí, osito" dijo el novato

- Sí, tu novia está aquí" dije poniendo los ojos" por Dios Mónica

Después del reencuentro, las lagrimas y los abrazos los seis empezamos a ver las posibilidades de escapar que teníamos

;&nbs x

b p K vJ bsp; Escondeos y callad" dijo la voz

- Va, no hay tiempo, a esconderse" dije y me los lleve al callejón

Allí escondidos vimos con horror, como un ejército de algo vestidos de negro, iban arrasando todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino

- Shhh no hagáis ruido


	5. Chapter 5

5º Capitulo

"¿Qué ha pasado?" grite mientras que Turk cerraba la alcantarilla

" Ellos han llegado y han tenido que huir, dicen que si seguimos el camino de las alcantarillas, acabaremos encontrándolos"¿Lo conseguirán?

" Perry no dejará que le pase nada, cielo" dijo Carla

"Tienen que salir de ahí" dijo Elliot llorando

" Seguid corriendo, conseguiré sacarlos de allí" dijo la voz

" Lo conseguirán" dije" sigamos corriendo" la verdad es que deseaba que fuese verdad, me gustaba meterme con Scooter, es más, por fin había conseguido jugársela cuando le hice hacer guardia conmigo, la verdad es que estaba a punto de echarme atrás y dejarlo dormir un poco, cuando el Dr. Cox se despertó para reemplazarlo, o pelearme con el médico enfadado, con el cual mantenía unas conversaciones un poco peculiares, pero en realidad los apreciaba

"Nos van a coger"Gimió el novato" menuda manera de morir

" no vamos a morir, ni nos van a coger" dije acelerando el paso

"Seguid corriendo" dijo la voz

"Ya corremos, lo que necesitamos es salir de aquí" dije

"Girad a la izquierda, allí hay una salida" dijo la voz

Al girar vieron una escalera, así que corrieron hacia ella

"Novato, sígueme, voy a comprobar que no hay peligro, tu sígueme" dije mientras subía por las escaleras, vi como empezaron a llegar" Corre J.D, sube

Abrí la alcantarilla, asome la cabeza y cuando vi que era seguro Salí de allí, me asome a la alcantarilla y vi a J.D. casi arriba, lo cogí de la mano justo cuando uno de los soldados de negro lo agarraba de la pierna, el trastabillo, enseguida lo agarré del otro brazo y empecé a tirar de él hacia fuera

"Dr. Cox" grito el novato aterrorizado mientras pateaba a su captor, consiguió deshacerse de él, pero quedo colgando en el aire, solo sostenido por mis brazos"¡No me suelte por favor!

"No lo voy a hacer" le aseguré

"Girad a la izquierda" susurro la voz de nuevo

" A la izquierda" grite, corrimos por donde nos había indicado y vi una silueta, que si no me equivocaba, era de Cox, agachado en la carretera

" El más joven está en peligro" susurro la voz de nuevo

" Scooter" dije

" Dr. Cox" escuche gritar a Scooter aterrorizado"¡No me suelte por favor!

Corrí hacia ellos preocupados, mientras los otros me seguían

Por fin conseguí sacar al novato de la alcantarilla y tire de él hacia mí a la vez que el conserje cerraba la alcantarilla, lo ayude a levantarse

"Estáis todos bien?

"Estáis heridos?

"La voz dijo que Scooter estaba en peligro, ¿Qué ha pasado?

"Oh dios mío

Gritaron todos a la vez

- Estamos bien" dijo J.D. cogiendo aire

- Tu, voz, hacia donde vamos" grito Cox

- A casa del Dr. Cox, allí estaréis seguros, descansad y reponed energía, mañana continuaremos el camino"dijo la voz

- No jodas…"dijo Cox

- A casa del Cox" dijo el conserje.

nb

/ K vJ anDe nada, novato" dije" venga sigamos

- Mmm… ¿Dr. Cox?" dijo de nuevo

- Qué" gruñí

- Me estaba preguntando… ¿qué les habrá pasado a los demás?

- No lo sé" de verdad esperaba que estuviesen bien

- Al cabo de un rato escucharon pasos y voces, por lo que por instinto agarré al novato y lo acerqué a la pared haciéndole un gesto para que no hiciera ningún ruido ni hablase

- No sé donde puede estar" escuche decir

- ¿Qué era eso?" escuché

- No lo sé" esa era la voz del conserje, estaba seguro y las de antes eran de Carla y Barbie

- ¿Carla, Barbie, Mono?" pregunte en voz alta

- ¿Dr. Cox?" todos a la vez

- ¿Esta J.D. contigo?" pregunto Gandhi

- Sí, osito" dijo el novato

- Sí, tu novia está aquí" dije poniendo los ojos" por Dios Mónica

Después del reencuentro, las lagrimas y los abrazos los seis empezamos a ver las posibilidades de escapar que teníamos

;&nbs x

b p K vJ bsp; Escondeos y callad" dijo la voz

- Va, no hay tiempo, a esconderse" dije y me los lleve al callejón

Allí escondidos vimos con horror, como un ejército de algo vestidos de negro, iban arrasando todo lo que se cruzaba por su camino

- Shhh no hagáis ruido


	6. Chapter 6

6º Capitulo

Los seis se fueron a casa de Cox, una vez allí, todos comieron algo y se prepararon para dormir

- ¿Cómo dormimos?" pregunto Elliot

- Vale, a ver, Elliot, Turk y yo a la habitación de invitados" dijo Carla entrando en la habitación

- Yo en el sofá" dijo el conserje acostándose en el

- ¿y yo?" pregunto J.D. bostezando

- Pasa a mi cuarto anda, pero como digas algo te echo a la calle" dijo Cox

- ¿Me echaría de verdad?" gimió J.D

- ¿Quieres probar?" dijo Cox entrando en la habitación

- No" contesto J.D, vio como en la habitación había una cama ancha y un par de mesas de noche, a su lado, al fondo había un armario empotrado" Si me pasa una manta dormiré en el suelo, de todas formas he dormido en sitios peores

- Créeme, que no estaría mal, pero como Carla te vea durmiendo en el suelo, me mata mañana, asíque a la cama, esto sí… a 20 cm de mi" dijo Cox" venga túmbate ya, que tengo sueño

- Pues imagínate yo, he salido de una guardia de 32 horas, me he ido a beber contigo, he estado corriendo, de guardia otra vez, de nuevo a correr y después me he llevado un susto de muerte, después otro paseo" dijo J.D mientras bostezaba" Lo siento, no quería desquitarme contigo…

- Oh, la princesa está enfadada ¿Qué te había dicho de hablar?" dijo Cox

- ¿Me va a echar?" dijo J.D. temeroso

- No, ahora duérmete, antes de que cambie de opinión" dijo Cox, pero antes de que terminase la frase J.D. ya se había dormido.

- Pues sí que era verdad que estaba cansado…Vale, ahora que estamos solos, ¿quién eres y que es lo que está pasando?" dijo Cox en un susurro tratando de no despertar a J.D.

- Soy Cody Stark, y esos son híbridos entre Homúnculos y humanos que han escapado del infierno" dijo Cody" vosotros tenéis que cerrar el portal

- Eres el chico que murió…¿Estás de broma?" exclamó Cox, al darse cuenta se giro para ver a J.D y lo vio moverse

- ¿Qué pasa?" murmuro este medio dormido" ¿tenemos que irnos?" gimió

- No, no tenemos que irnos, descansa un poco" dijo Cox" yo voy a hacer lo mismo" mañana hablamos Cody

- Amhm …sueño…ñana" gruño JD mientras se daba la vuelta y se agarraba de la almohada

- Hasta mañana novato" sonrió Cox

A la mañana siguiente Cox fue el primero en despertar, se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su compañero, fue al baño y miro la hora, al ver que eran las 11 de la mañana se acercó a JD que estaba profundamente dormido

- Oye Bella durmiente, levántate. – dijo Cox

- ¿Vienen?" pregunto JD levantándose rápidamente

- No, no vienen, tranquilo, pero son las 11 de la mañana, tenemos que seguir el camino, despertemos a los demás, cojamos provisiones, agua y mantas y salgamos de aquí cagando leches" dijo Cox

A la hora estaban todos desayunados y con todo lo que se tenían que llevar listo, buscando una furgoneta lo bastante grande para llevarlos a todos por las calles. Al cabo de un rato encontraron un coche familiar de 7 plazas

- Esa puede valernos" dijo Cox

- Sí, lo bueno es que podemos hacer turnos, ya que todos sabemos conducir" dijo Turk

- Vale, ¿hacia dónde vamos Cody?" pregunto Cox

- ¿Cody?" pregunto JD

- Sí, Cody, Cody Stark es el que nos está ayudando" le contesto Cox

- Ah…esto Doctor Cox…"empezó JD

- No fue su culpa, díselo por favor, que deje de culparse, el no tuvo la culpa, no lo culpo, se que hizo todo lo posible" susurro Cody

- Angélica, no fue tu culpa" dijo Cox

- El no te culpa" continuo el conserje

- ¿Por qué le llamas por nombres de chicas?" pregunto Cody" el conserje dejo escapar una pequeña risa

- Eso ahora no importa, Cody, ¿hacia dónde vamos?" dijo exasperado Cox

- ¿Que a dicho?" pregunto Carla

- Nada" dijo Cox

- hay que ir a Pensilvania" dijo Cody

- vale, no se hable más" dijo Cox

- A ver al conde Drácula, se ha dicho" dijo el conserje

- ¿A Pensilvania?" pregunto JD girando la cabeza y poniendo los ojos

- Por dios, Jess" dijo Cox

- Le puedo pedir consejo sobre el Dr. Acula" susurro JD

- Deja de soñar despierto en estos momentos, Deisy" el Dr. Cox le dio un golpe en la cabeza" y metete en el coche

- Au" exclamo JD metiéndose en el coche


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7ª

Emprendieron camino ha Pensilvania, al cabo de un rato empezó a llover, solo paraban para cambiar de conductor o ir al baño, al cabo de unas horas, llegaron a Pensilvania.

- tenéis que ir al cementerio de Erie, y buscar Círculo de Brujas. Se trata de un grupo de tumbas que se encuentran en la forma de un círculo. Llevad gasolina, sal 4 velas blancas y un mechero.

- Que bien, un cementerio embrujado.- dijo el conserje

- Nos vamos al cementerio de Erie y buscar unas tumbas que están en circulo, venga, cuanto antes vayamos, antes acabaremos con esta locura, te toca conducir Annabella

Veinte minutos más tarde estaban en dicho cementerio y en dichas tumbas, todos estaban nerviosos, ya que era de noche y se escuchaban pasos por todas partes, pero cuando miraban hacia atrás, no veían a nadie.

- No os preocupéis por los pasos, solo intentan asustaros- dijo la voz

- ¿Quiénes?- Dijo el conserje

- Los espíritus.- Dijo sin mas la voz

- No jodas!- Exclamo el doctor Cox

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto J.D

- Nada- respondieron los dos a la vez

- A ver, tenéis que cerrar la puerta del infierno que está allí, así los seres que están aquí en la tierra, se quedaran sin energía y morirán

- ¿Y como lo hacemos, genio? Pregunto El doctor Cox- llamamos

- Debéis echar sal por donde esta el circulo, después la gasolina y prended el fuego desde los cuatro puntos cardinales a la vez, a la vez que gritáis "Nosotros cuatro, siendo el norte, el sur el este y el oeste, cerramos, con nuestro poder esta puerta" Una vez dicho tenéis que poneros a resguardo en un circulo echo con las 4 velas y sal, lo que hay que hacer es hacer un circulo con sal y poner las 4 velas en alineamiento con los puntos cardinales, y encendedlas, y meteos dentro del circulo. Eso os protegerá y me ayudara para protegeros, desde el momento en que se enciendan.

- Vale Carla y Barbie id detrás de esos árboles -señaló unos árboles a unos metros de donde ellos estaban- y con sal, haced un circulo, lo bastante grande para que entremos los 6, después poned las 4 velas en posición de los puntos cardinales y encendedlas. Y no salgáis pase lo que pase hasta que todo termine. Mono, Bueno, tú ya lo has escuchado. Gandhi y Novato, nosotros haremos un circulo en alineamiento con los puntos cardinales con sal y le echamos gasolina, le prenderemos fuego. Aguantad hasta que todo acabe- dijo el medico de los pelos rizados

- Y cuando le hayamos prendido fuego recitaremos: Nosotros cuatro, siendo el norte, el sur el este y el oeste, cerramos, con nuestro poder esta puerta.- dijo el conserje

- ¿Entendido?- preguntaron los dos

- Sí- dijeron todos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8º

Carla y Elliot hicieron el círculo protector y se metieron dentro, estaban bastante preocupadas sobre el como podía acabar todo, ambas se despidieron de ellos y les desearon toda la suerte del mundo, Incluso Elliot y J.D se habían besado y declarado todo su amor, antes de que el doctor Cox se burlara de ellos y les instaran a acabar ya con la locura de los demonios salidos del infierno, para que ellos pudieran empezar su ritual de estar juntos de nuevo. Y todo volviese a la normalidad.

Mientras El doctor Cox y el conserje hicieron el circulo primero con sal y después con gasolina. Y se pusieron en los puntos Norte y Sur respectivamente, mientras J.D se puso en el este y Turk en el oeste.

- ¿Preparados? Pregunto el doctor Cox

- Si, acabemos con esto ya- respondió el aconseje

- ¡Si, vamos!- dijo J.D

- Que remedio, vamos- dijo Turk

- ¡Pues, preparados, listos, ya!

El doctor Cox, encendió el mechero y prendió fuego, una vez que el círculo entero estaba en llamas recitaron el ritual, "Nosotros cuatro, siendo el norte, el sur el este y el oeste, cerramos, con nuestro poder esta puerta "

Encima de ellos se origino un tornado y los cuatro corrieron como si la vida les fuese en ello hacia el circulo protector, primero llegaron Turk y el conserje y después los otros dos médicos y los seis vieron en estado de shock, el como del tornado que se formo encima de ellos, caía en espiral dentro del circulo de fuego, y de este salían rayos a la vez que se escuchaban gritos provenir de ese tornado.

- No salgáis, son los demonios, aquí no podrán entrar.- dijo la voz

- No podemos salir de aquí- dijo el conserje -se vea lo que se vea, aquí no pueden entrar

Cuando el tornado se hizo mas pequeño, empezaron a pasar espíritus del cementerio hacia la el circulo, pero solo se iban algunos, otros se quedaban

- ¿Cody, que esta pasando?

- Los malos van al infierno, los buenos aun tenemos que esperar a que ellos se vayan.

Al cabo de unos 15 minutos toda esta locura acabo y el fuego se apago. Cody les dijo que salieran del círculo, entonces los otros espíritus, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo.

-¿Dónde van?- pregunto J.D

- Al otro lado, gracias por vuestra ayuda.- dijo el fantasma

- ¿tu también te vas?- pregunto el doctor Cox

-Si, ha llegado mi momento, así que esta es la despedida- dijo la voz

- se van al otro lado, el también se va- dijo el conserje

- te echaré de menos Cody- dijo J.D

- Yo también- dijo el doctor Cox

- Y nosotros, gracias por ayudarnos- dijo Carla cogiéndole la mano a Turk

- Nos hemos ayudado mutuamente- dijo mientras- Gracias! Cuidaos! Y Doctor Cox y Conserje, Cuidad de ellos, son buenas personas y harán el bien. Ah y felicita a la Doctora Reed y al doctor Dorian por su relación y por el bebe que ella lleva dentro. Cuidadlos

- ¿Esta embarazada?- pregunto el doctor Cox

- ¿Quién?- pregunto Elliot

- Tu, de Scooter- dijo el conserje

- No jodas! J.D estamos embarazados!- grito Elliot abrazado a J.D

- ya sabia yo que tenias parte de mujer en ti, como si no estarías embarazada- río el doctor Cox- felicidades, Barbie y Ashley

- Adiós, chicos!- dijo la voz

-Adiós, Cody- dijeron el doctor de pelo rizado y el conserje, mientras veían como los fututos padres se abrazaban y se besaban y como Carla le pedía otro bebe a Turk

- Solo espero que no sean tan pesado como el, ni tan neurótica como ella- sonrío el doctor Cox.

- Ala al coche nos vamos a casa.

Fin


End file.
